Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the technical field of displays, and more particularly to a display substrate and a method for preparing the same, and to a display device.
Flexible displays are display devices that are bendable and deformable. Such displays mainly use an organic flexible substrate instead of a rigid glass substrate, resulting in advantages thereof such as light weight, a slim, rollable and/or foldable profile, and low power consumption and the like. Flexible displays comprise various types such as a flexible liquid crystal display, a flexible organic electro-luminescent display, and the like. At a connection region of a flexible display, there are provided connection terminals connecting with control elements such as chips and the like, for controlling display elements in the display to implement display functionality. The chips are directly attached onto a display substrate, i.e., by a COP (i.e., chip on panel) connection/bonding technology so as to obtain slim bezels.